Just Like Ships
by MileySwag
Summary: We stood there for a minute,and I think we both realized it was over. Even though we weren't saying anything; we knew this was the end. And I think Miley realized that the same time I did. Nothing stays, these feelings have wings x


It starts out with Nick&Miley both thinking of the memories of them together, like any couple would after a breakup. And through the course of it just thinking about how bad things ended, when they see each other they talk things through for closure & Miley walking away symbolizes her "letting go" on a good note,but still saying she'll always love him because you never forget your first love & although relationships end, its always better in the end to reach acceptance rather than holding onto the memories of a relationship.

* * *

_& Just like ships we float into each others lives._

**~Miley~**

It's sort of funny how things turn out. If you asked me two years ago that Nick and I would hate each other. I would've said,you were flat out lying. If you said, we wouldn't be able to stand being in the same room as each other without it being so awkward, I would've said you were dead wrong. It's really hard to think about how we used to be,to how it is now. It used to be as easy as breathing. Now it was the complete opposite.

_''Oh my god Miles. How many horses do you have?'' I looked over to him. His expression= priceless._

_''Oh,just twelve.'' I made it seem like it was nothing,which to me wasn't a lot. But it looked like his eyes just bugged out even more._

_''How do you remember their names?'' I rolled my eyes._

_''How about you stop asking me ridiculous questions and come ride them with me?''_

_''Um, Mi. I don't really think that's a good idea.'' I sighed,as I grabbed his hand forcing him to follow me._

_''Oh c'mon don't be such a baby Nick! It's just a horse.''_

_''How much do you wanna bet you and your brothers are going to win?''_

_''Not much considering they tell us in advance.'' I laughed,like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_''Whatever.'' I sat back in my seat._

_''And the winner is.'' Cameron Diaz struggled to get the card out of the envelope,clearly impatient Ashton took it straight from her hands._

_''The Jonas Brothers!''_

_I smiled,and Nick turned around as I gave him a quick hug before the cameras could catch us._

_''Told you, you would win.'' I teased._

_''Yeah yeah.'' He muttered, and joined his brothers on stage._

**Through the waters of beauty and grace**

~Nick~

If I said I didn't miss her. I'd clearly be lying. How does someone forget something so important to them. How is it possible that after all the time we've spent together that it's obviously over and your no longer in my life. It doesn't make sense,at all.

_''I don't care what anyone says, I'm not to young to be in love.'' She was stubborn,obviously and wasn't going to let anyone tell her anything._

_''I mean seriously? What do they know? Who cares if were thirteen? Who cares if were in over our heads? Who cares if.-''_

_I stopped her with a kiss._

_''Are you trying to say you love me?''_

_She smiled teasingly,as she planted another kiss on my lips._

_''No,what would make you say that?''_

_I put on a fake frown,and she immediately smiled._

_''Of course I am,are you?'' She looked down,and started playing with her fingers. Nervousness written all over her face._

_''Yes,'' I said lifting up her chin gently with one finger._

_''Say it.''_

_''I love you.'' And I didn't feel forced saying it. I felt like I really meant it. Because I did._

__

**We will one day dock at the same port and give rest to our weary legs**

''Can we maybe talk?'' She confronted me one day,at the Send it On shoot.

''Of course.'' I muttered.

I still couldn't believe on how much she's grown up and changed. But at the same time,she was the same Miley I fell in love with.

''What happened to us?''

''I don't really know..'' I said honestly.

''Me either.''

We stood there for a minute,and I think we both realized it was over. Even though we weren't saying anything; we knew this was the end.  
And I think Miley realized that the same time I did. She gave me a long hug,and I returned it. As she pulled away I could see teardrops falling down her cheeks. I wiped one away. She let out a small smile,and grabbed her things; leaving the studios.

-  
**There is a light placed up in the sky**

''Nick has told us that your very important to him,and that you'll see what happens in the future. How do you feel about that?''

I sat uncertainly in my seat I didn't know what I felt about that.

''You know,I think no matter what has happened. He'll always be my friend,and _I just love him with everything in me_.''

And I felt like that was the right thing to say. I accepted the fact that now we weren't going together. But I was happy,I felt free.

_I'm walking away  
Nothing stays, these feelings have wings  
Our arms outstretched, we are soaring_

_

* * *

_

_a_/n: Just a short little oneshot that came in mind :) Hope you liked it,and maybe you can give me some constructive critism?

Thanks; REVIEW


End file.
